the new style for my husband
by hachimanBoyss
Summary: ritsu and masamune is finally life happily ever after. they life is full of lovey dovey and romantic life. but what if ritsu found his beloved husband/lover is tired after work. can ritsu do to make his lover full of energy again!


New clothes

Ritsu standing in front of mirror. Looking in his new clothes, looking really amused and embrassed by just looking in the mirror with "atracctive" clothes. 'why do I have to buy this horrible clothes? What I have been thinking? Will Masamune like it? Aaaahhhhh…. Why I'm being so desperated?' Ritsu thought. Onodera Ritsu now wearing dress maid outfit with neko ear in his head. The costume is just like another costume maid but Ritsu change the mini skirt into long and slim skirt. The apron wrapped around his waist and he is really cute wear that maid dress. If their is anyone who look Ritsu in this outfit, they will never found out it was Ritsu. Why Ritsu wearing maid dress? Because his lover, Takano Masamune. Work so hard. His eyes have been work around 3 days non-stop. Ritsu not see if Masamune already take a rest or not. But Ritsu really worried about his lover healthy, if he can. He will take Masamune out from his work and sleep with Masamune until dawn or maybe a whole day. Back to Ritsu doing, now he is standing in front of the door, ready to greeting Masamune 'maybe once in my life time I'm doing this stuff. Sometimes out of character is alright.' And maybe Ritsu not regret this.

'hahhh….. I'm so exhausted…' Takano Masamune walking towards Ritsu and his apartement for almost 3 years. Masamune really tired right now. After his meeting with the saler and the printer dapertement and never get what he want. And right now he is already miss his beloved cute lover who no walking home together as usually. Ritsu said he have something really important thing to do. 'and why he no tell about his "important thing" to me, his handsome lover?. Something is happen behind me and I don't have a clue about that?!' Masamune start thiking a clue, and he open his door(Ritsu never lock it if Masamune not came back from work or somewhere) and he found it. His beloved cute lover stand in front of him while wearing . . . maid outfit?. "welcome home, honey. How's your work day?" Ritsu said while his smile to Masamune. Masamune froze 'wait wait wait . . . I'm already in heaven? I'm dead? What is happening?' Ritsu walking to Masamune and take his bag and kiss Masamune right on the lips. Masamune back to reality " aahh… I'm home. I guess. My work? Is fine, nothing really bad actually just like our schedule." Ritsu smile really cute and take Masamune hand to follow him "good. Lets take dinner and take a bath. I'm make you some food to night." Ritsu command Masamune to sit in his chair and take some rice and miso soup and he feeding it to Masamune "says aaahhhh…." And Masamune found himself back to heaven again 'what is happening to my cute little lover?' Masamune **HARD**. I mean he is **REALLY HARD**. Who is never get hard when his lover feeding him cutely and wearing maid dress and neko ear in his head and acting adorable in front of him. And if he can do, he will have sex with his Ritsu in table like rabbit and do it all night long until he can't cum again. But Masamune act like usually and take Ritsu feeding spoon full of rice and miso soup and eat it. "it is taste good?" ask Ritsu in his cute and adorable face Masamune froze and sing in his heart like crazy man 'get a hold of your self Takano Masamune. There is a good change if someone who wait in patient' Masamune take a breath and said " taste is so good, darling. You really work hard." Ritsu smile and take a other spoon. After finish their dinner, Masamune take a bath and Ritsu walk to their room, preparing their bed. Masamune out of the bathroom and walk to their bedroom and found Ritsu sit in the edge of their bed. "Masamune. . . can I massage your back?" Masamune froze(again its the third) and nodded his head and laying down in the bed. The room really quite for a moment until Masamune start "nee . . . Ritsu, honey may I ask you something?" "hmm… what is it, darling?" Masamune take a breath and countinue "why are you doing this? Is there anything you want? Or something is bothering you?" ask Masamune carefully. Ritsu silence and stop his massage. Masamune realized there is no smooth massage again and stand up to find Ritsu crying in silence 'eeeeehhhhhhhh . . . Ritsu crying? Did I say something wrong?' Masamune came closer to hug Ritsu "whats wrong Ritsu? Did I say something wrong?" Ritsu's body shaking really bad Masamune hug really tight "no-sob-I just-sob-thiking-sob-this is good-sob-for you" Masamune silence "you really work hard today. And you rarely take a break or sleep. I know you have been working 3 whole days or maybe 4 days without sleep and even you hungry you just eat bento I bought and start working again non-stop. But, deep in my heart I really worried about your healthy. Everyday if I already finish my work and wanna go home with you, you still working on other storyboard and you maybe take that storyboard to home and start working again. Nee, Masamune. You always say eat and sleep properly but you never eat or sleep really good during hell week. Are you really trying to kill yourself?" "No, Ritsu listen. I can't sleep or eat well if I don't finish my work. You remember I never work half-assed and I really try my best to make it right. I know my healthy will be sacrifing but I already involved and I never take back who i start and I will finish it. But, I promise if my healthy goes really bad I will take a rest for a while. I'm really so sorry, Ritsu. I don't realized you really worried about me and I'm happy about it." Said Masamune hugging Ritsu really tight "of course I really worried about you. You are my handsome boyfriend remember?!" Masamune look into Ritsu and smile "of course I remember. I really love you, Onodera Ritsu. Thank you for looking forward to me everyday,everyminute,and everysecond." "I love you too,Takano Masamune". Masamune lower his face to meet Ritsu lips. At the first the kiss just simple like mouth meet another mouth but after Ritsu pull away for taking a breath, Masamune take Ritsu lips to another kiss. Masamune lick Ritsu lips asking for the permission and Ritsu open his mouth to let Masamune playing with his tongue and kiss become passionate and intimate. Masamune pull away and look in Ritsu eyes with lust of passion "nee . . . Ritsu, do you know I really get turn on while you dress like this and try seducing me when I was really exhausted like zombie. In our dinner I really want to knock you up in the table and having sex like rabbit. Wanna try out now?" ask Masamune with his seductive voice in Ritsu ear and lick it all the ear lobe. Ritsu stomach dump into something and realize its was Masamune cock who really big and need to release all his seed to Ritsu hole. Ritsu wrapping around Masamune neck and pull him closer to his face "why not? We already free right now and lets have sex like crazy rabbit" Ritsu suck Masamune down lips with his sexy voice Masamune smile really wide and kiss Ritsu lips and they start their love making like rabbits until dawn.


End file.
